


Save the Weapon

by LindzEM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: Jack was greatly indebted to the Lunar Crescent Order, having adopted him into their ranks when he was an abandoned baby on their doorsteps. Raised on tales of adventure and important duty, he strives to become a respectable member of the clan, but is always held back while being treated like a scrawny errand boy. Soon enough he gets his wish to prove himself when the order sends an elite group to find and apprehend a fabled weapon of extraordinary power. But when Jack discovers that the intended legendary weapon is actually a man, he begins to have doubts about the righteousness of his higher ups.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Save the Weapon

Jack rode fast and hard with his group, the sounds of horses grunting with effort rung through the night air. He matched pace with their leader and looked over with daring blue eyes.

"What can I do to help?!" he yelled.

The leader glanced over at the young teen with a stern gaze.

"If we fail to push them off this road with our trap, you go cut them off with our second plan!"

Jack nodded, jerking his horse as they sprinted through the woods. The white-haired teen was focused and ready to prove himself to the Lunar Crescent order. This was his chance to show he was more than an errand boy.  
After about ten minutes of pushing forth he finally stopped over a hillside. He fumbled for the bow on his back and got ready, aiming down at the dirt road below that lead out from a covered bridge. He held his breath with an anxious heart pounding in his chest.

It wasn’t long before a carriage burst out from the bridge and Jack gasped. The Order's trap failed and now it was really up to him.  
Jack felt like he was going to vomit, but urged his horse forward nonetheless. He galloped down the hill, drawing his arrow and praying.

He aimed and shot, veering his horse off to the side so they didn’t collide with the carriage head on. The carriage horses neighed and whinnied in panic, but as Jack whirled his own steed around, he saw the driver dead on the ground. Arrow in the chest.  
Jack rushed past the body and up to the carriage, leaping off his own horse and grabbing the side. He clambered into the front seat and yanked the reins to stop the horses, calming them.

"Easy, Easy now. Oh my god...I really did it!"

He had to take a moment to breathe but then remembered the urgency of his mission.

"Fuck, the weapon-!"

He jumped down and rushed to the back of the carriage. He lockpicked the padlock and threw it away, yanking the door open.

To his immediate pause he laid his blue eyes upon not a sword or mystical relic of any kind. It was a tall thin man, bound with chains and gagged. His skin pale gray and his almost shining golden eyes staring at Jack with a terrified gaze.  
The teen had no idea what to do or say. He stood there speechless for a minute.

"You're...the weapon...?"


End file.
